Epsilanian (Dwarves)
Said to be born of soft rock, the Epsilanians are named Dwarves by the other communities. It is believed this name comes from ancient Nysthanian Explorers as they first discovered the Underrealm. Though shorter than other Elvyean races, Dwarves are typically more agressive than their cousins. They are found in many ranges of the world with the highest concentration in the Northwest of the Western Continent. Etymology The Epsilanian title means Dark roamer and was first spoken in the Age of Elves is reference to those who lived below the surface. Typically, a Dwarf would look like a common elf but stand three quarters of his height and his ears where not as tipped. He also would boast more hair than any other Elvyan race. Depending on the region, Dwarves tended to keep their beards as nice as possible as a sign of being a prominant male while females would pick their mates based on the prominance they displayed. Dwarves also possess increadible thought processes which allow them to build marvelous things. When the Igilna figured out how to burrow deep, they fought the dwarves constantly. Dwarven Ethnicities Dwarves come from all over, some in the Underrealm and some from the mountains and surface. Below are the major dwarven types and how they distinguish themselves from other dwarves. Like humans and common elves, they come in all shapes and colors but remain typically the same height. The Shield Dwarves (Urrticathia) Living in the mountains that formed the Shield Mountain ranges and just below the Arabican sand, Shield Dwarves simply existed for survival. Fighting all kinds of menacing creatures, these Dwarves would act more brutish in their culture and developed a strong affinity for combat. Hammers and clubs are the weapons of choice but they do arm themselves with swords and taller shields when need be. They are the creators of the Metalions. The Dwarves of Pherdania (Kintrutha or Hill Dwarves) It is said that they origonally where from the mountains of Pherdania and where driven out long ago by those of Ilingar. Many of these Dwarves have lost their herritage and their homes in pursuits of the ways of others. It is also common to see shaven Dwarves in these lands as they do not take pride in their hair as others do. Those who maintain a beard often let it become bushy and wild rather than trimmed and propper, even when they maintain a higher standing than someone else. The King Dwarves (Hicksarr) Living between the frozen hills of Avalons domain and Cameron in the Third Age of Man, King Dwarves have fought to protect their homes for thousands of years. As one of the oldest living types of Dwarves, The King Dwarves favor technology to survive. When the Nysthanians began using gunpowder, the King Dwarves ripped it apart to make better firearms and trade them for better armor with humans in the regions. Those guns eventually made it all throughout Human lands and became a part of history. Azzenian Dwarves (Azzizibarikashi) Living below Azzenia, these Dwarves have had a long history. Concidered the most advanced Dwarves, they where found by the Azzenians as they mined below their city. They where incredably advanced for their time and had developed steam technology by using coal to boil water and use the pressure in various aplications. They had Steam weapons which behaved like firearms but with much ease of use. The origional Dwarves that lived here died off in the early parts of the Second Age of Man and the younger, less wise Dwarves that took their place existed of the "lesser kind" and traded the technology with the humans, Windith and Orchai of the regions. Though choosing to live in the Underrealm rather than Azzenia, these Dwarves take pride in their appearance. They have less hair on their bodies and more on their faces and top of head that they tend to have elaborate facial hair designs and head designs. Because of Azzenian influence, Tattoos are common place amongst those who can afford it.